


I Can Not Help Loving You

by quicksilverace



Category: Natasha Pierre and the Great Comet of 1812 - Malloy, Voyná i mir | War and Peace - Leo Tolstoy
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Pining, first fic!!, fluffier than a cloud made of cotton jesus christ, god AU, one (1) preludes reference, sonyamary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-06 17:56:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14062293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quicksilverace/pseuds/quicksilverace
Summary: Mary and Sonya gossip after a long day.





	I Can Not Help Loving You

“Have you heard what Fyodor’s done, Masha?” Sonya set a tea tray down on the table as she sat next to Mary. “Marya’s been cursing him out all day.” 

“No, I don’t think I have.” Mary grabbed a teacup and tried her best to avoid Sonya’s eyes. She got that she’s a god and all but why does she have to be so goddamn  _ entrancing?  _ It was unfair. “What did he do?” 

Sonya chuckled a bit, a beautiful sound, really, and began scooping sugarcubes into her tea. “Well, as it turns out. He managed to get himself onto Earth of all places, can you believe? And he- get this!” She smirked and turned to Mary. “ _ He fell in love with a mortal! _ ” Sonya bursted into a fit of giggles, a sound so beautiful it could probably make flowers grow (and it did), and Mary suddenly wished that the plush couch would swallow her and let her float aimlessly in the void. Sonya must have noticed her deep blush, or more likely the fact that the harp in the corner had began playing Rachmaninov’s Lilacs fortissimo, because she took both of Mary’s hands in her own and frowned a bit. 

“Are you okay, Masha? You look a little flushed.” 

“No! No, Sonya, I’m perfectly fine. I just, um, can’t believe Fyodor fell in love with a mortal! What, with his usual attitude.” 

Sonya shrugged, and let go of Mary’s hands to grab her cup again. “Yes, well, love is really more of a mortal thing. You were a mortal once, what was it like?” She absentmindedly begun playing with the vines and flowers in her hair, gazing at Mary serenely. 

“Well, uh, love is kind of hard to explain. I guess it’s kind of like a nice, bubbly feeling in the pit of your stomach? That’s what romantic love is like anyway. There’s different kinds of love, actually.” 

“Really?” Sonya looked at her with curiosity, which was honestly hard to tell with her pure white eyes. “What other kinds?” 

Mary rubbed the fabric of her dress together, tracing over the staff lines. 

“There’s platonic love, the kind you have for friends. Familial love, the kind for family. Sexual, which is, uh, hard to explain honestly.” 

“Huh. Well, I love you, Masha.” 

Mary stopped fidgeting, her gaze meeting Sonya’s. 

“Oh, in what way?” 

Mary felt her heart drop. She could hear the answer in her head “ _ platonically” _ . She could feel the tears welling up- 

“Romantically.” 

“What?” 

Sonya smiled, an absolutely perfect smile. “I love you romantically, Masha. Do you love me?” 

“I- um- uh. Yes! I do. I love you, Sonya.” 

The vines making up Sonya’s hair began growing different flowers, pink carnations. Mary watched the jasmine drift down onto the couch. “Great! What do you do when you both love each other?” 

Lilacs faded into Ode to Joy, which Mary thought was a bit cliche but whatever, and she shifted a bit closer to Sonya. 

“Well, you hug, and kiss, and just… enjoy spending time with each other.” 

Sonya smiled, leaning against Mary’s shoulder. “Can we do that?” 

Mary smiled, both to Sonya and herself, and nodded. “Yeah… of course.” 

**Author's Note:**

> First fic!! This is the god au I've developed on tumblr! The roles are:  
> Mary- Music Goddess  
> Sonya- Earth Goddess  
> Natasha- Moon Goddess  
> Marya- Sun Goddess  
> Fedya- Sky God  
> Andrey- (First) Wisdom God, War God  
> Pierre- Human, (Second) Wisdom God  
> Anatole- Human, Love God  
> Helene- Human, Magic Goddess  
> Ippolit- Human, Time God


End file.
